1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a workpiece protecting wire net for use in vibration milling, and especially to a protecting wire net which can protect the workpieces from collision with and hurt to one another, and also can increase frequency of scouring as well as abrasion of the grinding fluid and the grinding grains on the fine slits on the workpieces, thus elevates the effects of grinding, such effect is even more distinctive on the normal workpieces which are in various shapes and larger and are highly harder to be milled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique of vibration milling is one which can create sychronic vibration among grinding agents and grinding media (i.e., grinding grains) put in the grinding fluid tank of the vibrating mill by transmission of vibration produced by the vibrating mill, and can render the grinding agents and the grinding grains to collide with one another in many directions, and thus workpieces with surfaces of high smoothness are obtained. However, the vibrating mills having the highest efficiency now used in the markets are those which can render the workpieces, the grinding fluid and the grinding grains mutually to create three dimensional vibration, when in grinding, the coarse texture on the surfaces of the workpieces is ground till it is smooth; whatever multivariance of the vibrasional direction is, collision and tangling among the workpieces in the grinding fluid in the tank is an unevitable disadvantage, so that workpieces of the same composition of elements and of the same hardness will be collided and damaged by one another, the finished workpieces thereby, although have smooth surfaces, do have a lot of fine scratches, this is really a trouble often seen in the field of vibration milling. To eliminate such trouble, manufacturers in the field mostly limited volume, quality or hardness of the milled workpieces, or reduced frequency of vibration but increased time for vibration, in this way, practicality of the vibrating mills is relatively lowered, this is surely not good. Further, polishing of the normal workpieces of various irregular shapes can not be done with a vibrating mill in the markets because of too many fine slits to be created, and normally the three dimensional vibration on the workpieces creates tangling phenomenon, thus impedes operation of vibration milling and increases times of vibration milling on the milled surfaces or slits, such phenomenon can be found most frequently in the inferior vibration milling on the slits on large workpieces, and is a problem unable of being conquered now in the technique of vibration milling in the markets.